Babidi Returns!
by Swimming Angel
Summary: Sierra is a saiyan girl but everyone begins to wonder who she really is. The only saiyans around were Goku and Vegita's family... They think she's strong and very capable of evil things. Is she really a new ememy or is this just the beginning of...? R&R!
1. Chapter One: Future Earth Introduction

The Return of Bibidi Author: Swimming Angel  
  
Chapter one: In the Future  
  
In the future, a beautiful girl named Sierra was born under a marvelous Z fighter named Goku. His wife Chi Chi was born under the Ox King.  
  
"Wow, she's gorgeous, just like you." Goku said in admiration.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Ten years later, a massive destruction came upon Earth by Android 17 and 18. Goku had died from a heart disease minutes later after Sierra was born.  
  
"Gohan, Trunks, and Goten! We have to get out of this place to escape the Androids!" Sierra said, now much older.  
  
Just then a piercing scream was heard behind them.  
  
They all looked back, and Gohan had a massive whole in him. Behind him were the murderers of all time.  
  
"No!" Sierra said starting to cry.  
  
"You murderers!" Trunks cried out and ran towards Android 17 with his sword in his strong hands.  
  
Trunks swung his sword at 17 but was no match from him.  
  
"Pathetic!" 17 yelled out and attacked Trunks with a dark blue ball (like kamehameha).  
  
Trunks was surprised and flung backwards far away.  
  
"Trunks!" Sierra called out but no answer.  
  
"What's a pretty girl like you doing with that fool?" 17 said mockingly.  
  
18 gave him that look that she's wasn't that pretty.  
  
"Stop getting jealous (17 muttered).  
  
"Tell you what, I'll let you go since you're so innocent!" 17 said.  
  
Without another word, Sierra and Goten left to search for Trunks.  
  
They found him and Sierra tried to wake him up. He was unconscious. But after a while, he finally woke up.  
  
"How long was out?" he asked.  
  
"You were out for about five minutes," Goten answered.  
  
"Great." Trunks said, thinking about what happened.  
  
"What should we do now?" Sierra said.  
  
"I'm going to my mom's place, you both can come with me, since." Trunks could say what had happened about Gohan later, "We'd better not tell my mom, since she'd freak out."  
  
Goten and Sierra nodded.  
  
In no time, they were at the place where Trunks and Bulma's (Trunk's mom) place.  
  
"Hey you guys! Why so gloom?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Um. well. Gohan's." Goten tried to say but she couldn't say it.  
  
"You mean he's.. dead?" Bulma asked and dropped her fork that she was holding.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"No, that can't be!" Bulma said, "We could always wish him back with the dragon balls (magical balls, when called on, a dragon appears and you may ask for three wishes)!"  
  
"No mom, Dende's dead! When the guardian of the Earth is dead, then the dragon balls turn to stones." Trunks said.  
  
"Why is everybody dead all of the sudden!" Sierra said, "Dende, my dad, Gohan, Vegita, all of them!"  
  
"Actually, I have an idea. If one of you travels back in time, just when Android 17 and 18 awakens, we might find out how to stop them!" Bulma said. "It won't be that easy," Goten said, "How will we travel backwards to the past?"  
  
"I agree with Goten, it is kind of impossible," Sierra said.  
  
"You haven't let me finish yet," Bulma said, "I've just finished the space shuttle! Come with me."  
  
They followed Bulma into a huge room where she laid.  
  
"Wow, it's marvelous!" Sierra exclaimed in wonder.  
  
"So who wants to go and save time?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I will," Trunks said.  
  
"Okay, Trunks. When you get there, be careful. Okay? First, Frieza comes. But don't worry, he'll be no match for you. Then when you finish him off. Ask Goku to talk to you. He looks like this (held a picture up). Tell him about everything you know about. You're from the future and so on. Get it?" Bulma told Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, okay. I hope I remember all of this." Trunks said and put his hand on his back.  
  
Bulma fell down, thinking what was the reason she said all of that.  
  
"Then you're off to go!" Bulma said and pushed him into the chamber.  
  
He started the engine by reading the manual and off he went high up in the air.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
He came back a day later.  
  
The first person to say anything was Sierra, "What was it like? Was my dad cool? Was Gohan really little? What was your dad like? Was Frieza hard to beat? (and so on).  
  
"It was actually pretty cool. Except my dad, he's kind of "hard-headed," Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah, in those days he was, but your father was a good man and would never try to hurt you," Bulma said.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Later on, Trunks came back to the past. But came back to the future in about a month. He told them all about himself just born, Vegita, Gohan transforming into Super Sayian two, and much, much more. 


	2. Chapter Two: Present Earth

Chapter two: Present Earth By Swimming Angel  
A few years later, after destroying the Androids, Sierra decided to go back to the past to see her family. Chi Chi, Goku, Gohan, Trunks (so small), and Goten (so small). She got her wish of course. If anybody wanted something, and always got it, it was her. She was the master of getting anything she wanted.  
  
It all happened when eating breakfast.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"My dad is so cool! He is kind of stubborn though." Trunks said about the past, as he usually did.  
  
"That's it! You're the only one that got to go to the past! Bulma, I want to go to the past now!!!!" Sierra screamed at the top of her lungs (can be a brat sometimes).  
  
"Okay, okay. You don't have to yell about it," Bulma agreed.  
  
"Mom! You know she can't go!" Trunks teasing, with a smile on his face.  
  
"Says who?" Sierra said, "Well, when can I go, c'mon!"  
So that's how it happened.. back to the present or future.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Now, you see this button lets you fly into the air at high speed. And in about a day, you can be to the past. Oh, and this button right here, is so neat, when you push it, a training room will appear behind you. I installed that for Trunks (winked at him)! So do you have any questions?" Bulma asked.  
  
Sierra shook her head.  
  
"Great, a lot better than Trunks!" Bulma said teasing Trunks, remembering how she had to teach him five or more times.  
  
Bulma got out of the time capsule and Sierra pushed every button that Bulma told her to. In no time, she was lifted up into the air.  
  
"Bye, Sierra!" Goten said, "I'll miss you! Come back soon!"  
  
Sierra waved at him, Trunks, and Bulma.  
  
"Now, I wonder about the training room. I heard that a powerful monster (Majin Buu) was very difficult to beat. In that case, if anymore are stronger than him, I should be getting ready!" Sierra said to herself and pushed the button that said "TRAINING ROOM."  
  
Just as she pushed the button the capsule changed and got larger. The larger it got, the bigger the room was behind her. After a while, a "just- right" sized room appeared. The size was perfect for her. She walked around and saw controls. There was a control manual for her. It said:  
  
Push the big red button. Then insert how much the gravitational pull should be. Weights, aiming things, etc. are in the box beside the red button. Start training!  
  
"Good, old Bulma! Never misses a thing!" Sierra said and did what the manual told her to do.  
  
She pushed the red button, inserted 100 pounds, and got out robotic things to shoot at.  
  
She started thinking, if I'm really tough, maybe my dad will think I'm really strong! Yeah, then they'll celebrate and stuff. Nah, never mind. They wouldn't do that!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Please put on your seat belts. Landing to earth is approximately 30.8 seconds." The computer informed.  
  
"I'd better hurry to the seat! I have a feeling this will be a bumpy ride!" Sierra said.  
  
She buckled her seat belt and sat down, "Phew, I'm tired!"  
  
Computer: "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!"  
  
Just then they landed, and as Sierra predicted, it was a very bumpy ride!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Sierra yelled.  
  
"We have landed a safe landing," the computer said.  
  
"More like the worst landing in history!" Sierra said and got out of the capsule.  
  
"Eugh, it's really dark and ugly looking here. But I thought Trunks said it was really nice looking!" Sierra said with disgust, "I must be in a bad place then! I guess I'll fly to some place!"  
  
And she did.  
  
"Oh, great. A person or things stuck down there. I'd better go help him!" Sierra said.  
  
She flew down.  
  
"Are you okay, sir?" she asked.  
  
"What do you think? I have no legs!" the green thing says.  
  
"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Sierra asked.  
  
Wow, I sense that her power level exceeds over any thing I have ever faced. Maybe I can make her destroy the Z fighters without her thinking she's doing something bad! The stranger thought.  
  
"Well?" Sierra said getting impatient.  
  
She has healing powers too.just like Buu.this is going to be good.  
  
"Hello?" Sierra said.  
  
"Oh, um. I need my legs grown back! Do you have any powers to do that?" he asked.  
  
"Let me think." Sierra said.  
  
C'mon you big numskull! I know you can! He thought in his head.  
  
"Oh yeah! When Dende was still. okay," she said, and his legs began to sprout.  
  
"Thank-you, now since I owe you my life, I'd be willing to do anything for you!" he said.  
  
"Why thank-you! Actually, I want to find my dad and my brother," she said.  
  
"Yes, and who are they?" he asked.  
  
"Oh! My dad's name is Goku, and my brother's is Gohan!" Sierra declared.  
  
"What!?" He said in shock.  
  
"Anyways, what's your name?" Sierra asked.  
  
"Oh, um my name's uh. Babidi!" Babidi said.  
  
"Hmmm.. That sounds familiar. Oh well! So can you show me where they are?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, um.. They're not here right now. But like they have these umm.. Holographic images.. yeah.. and you can fight those "hard-to-beat things!" he said.  
  
"When are they coming back?" Sierra asked, "Because, I can always travel to where they're staying!"  
  
"Umm.. I don't know!" Babidi said who was lying about everything he said about the Z fighters.  
  
Yes, sweet revenge. Now, they will all be doomed! Ha ha ha ha ha! He thought.  
  
"Well, if you don't know, it's just plain useless to stay here then! I'll just go back to where I came from!" Sierra said and waved.  
  
Babidi ran after her and said, "No! Wait!"  
  
"Yes?" she answered.  
  
"Maybe, you can fight those things, I hear they're really fun and cool! And you don't even have to pay!" Babidi said, "It would improve your fighting skills!"  
  
"Okay! Um.if you say so!" Sierra gave in.  
  
A silent yes was throughout Babidi's head. 


	3. Chapter Three: Enrolling for School!

****Author's notes (A/N)****  
  
Hey people, I hope you like this story so far. Please remember to review. Thank-you blahblah and the Iana, Angel Slayer, and Sekatre for the reviews you gave me!!!!!! I'm going to dedicate this story to them. In the mean time, read this chapter! Chapter three, enrolling for school!  
  
Key  
  
': Thinking  
  
Flashbacks: Things that happened in the past  
  
~*~*~*~*~: Later on  
  
": Talking outloud  
  
____: Means you can fill something out (like her _____ (pick a color) hair) or usually when somebody's talking during the same time period but at another place  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Enrolling for School!!!  
  
  
  
By Swimming Angel  
  
  
  
Dedicated to: Sekatre, Angel Slayer, Iana, and blahblah  
  
About two days later, Bibidi hesitated, but let Sierra explore the Earth.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
'Gosh, it's so nice here! I wish the Future were more like this. Green plants, rich soil, flowers! I mean, if you're lucky you get to see a dandelion once in a while! But I still think they're ugly!'  
  
Just then, her luck was at a really high level. Gohan (her deceased older brother in the future that is now in the past) was on the ground with another girl??!!!  
  
"Eugh! She is sooo ugly! Gohan has bad taste. Who would wear a boyish looking haircut?! I wonder.. I guess I'll just fly down and say hey to him!" Sierra said getting overexcited.  
  
She flew down, but stopped about a few feet above Gohan, just enough for him not to notice her. 'Oh wait! He doesn't know me. Great, if I say hi to him, he'd think I'm an idiot or something! Oh, I think Trunks told me that he was going to school somewhere. Let me think, wait a minute, I'm thinking and talking in my brain. So I am thinking. Great, I'm confusing myself! Oh, yeah, he goes to Orange Star HS! I should enroll there to get him to know me a little bit better, but how?  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am. I'm new around here, and I need to enroll to a high school. Do you have any room for me in the 11th grade?" Sierra said to the lady in the front counter of Orange Star HS, Sierra had just found out how to enroll for schools.  
  
Please say yes, please say yes! (Thinking again)  
  
"Of course ma'am! (yes! Sierra thinks in her mind) Now I need you to fill out this form. (Held out a piece of paper) And after you have filled this form out, you may proceed to go to this school this coming Monday," the lady said.  
  
"Oh, thank-you," Sierra said trying to keep her body from bouncing up and down (filled with joy).  
  
The piece of paper said:  
  
Student's Registration Form  
  
Your name: ___________________  
  
Age: ________  
  
Date of Birth: ________________  
  
Gender (check): M__ F__  
  
Address: ______________________  
  
Phone Number: ___________________  
  
Last school you attended: ________________________  
  
Parent/legal guardian's name: ______________________  
  
Hmmm.this is hard. Some of these things I can't even say since I don't live anywhere yet, and plus my parents are dead, but my legal guardians can be Bulma, so I'll just put her name down. Bibidi did mention an address to where I can live. I think it was 254 Palma Drive. Phone number? Ummm. AAAHHH, this is sooo confusing! I'll just make one up, 825-8734. Yeah, good enough. Ok, that's good.  
  
"Here you go!" Sierra said and gave the paper to her (happy to get that taken care of.  
  
"Thank-you miss, you may go now. And our school time starts at 8:15 am and ends at 3:20 pm. This is a slip for you so you won't forget! (Gave her slip)" she said.  
  
"Great, and thank-you!" Sierra said happily and ran out of the door behind her.  
  
"Pretty girl, plus she's nice. A lot of boys would like her," the lady commented giggling to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
Later on, she met up with Bibidi, and saw what she would be staying in.  
  
"Wow, this is nice place! Thanks! Where are you going to live?" Sierra asked.  
  
"I'm going to stay at this hotel thing," Bibidi lied. 'Actually I'm going to destroy pathetic people's lives you idiot! When you start school, that's when all my fun begins! Hahahahaha!'  
  
"Hey Bibidi, can I still go around the Earth to see what's going on around here?" Sierra asked kindly.  
  
"Yes, yes. You may," Bibidi said with a quaint voice.  
  
"Are you sure, you sound strange or something." Sierra asked with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Don't worry, you go along now, I think I have this retched cold, " Bibidi said and started coughing like a fool.  
  
"Well, if you say so," Sierra said hesitantly, "Okay, I'll see you later!" 'I feel really stupid for some reason, oh well!'  
  
Sierra flew off up into the air.  
  
"Have your happy days, you'll need it. When your first day of school ends, that's when we start killing!" Bibidi started laughing evilly.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile, Sierra was at the mall shopping for clothes. Suddenly she saw Gohan again with the strange looking girl (Eugh)!  
  
"I'm going to spy on him (giggling) like I used to do.." Her last words started making her sad, "I wish you remember me."  
  
A tear started dropping down her face.  
  
---Flashback---  
  
"Hey Gohan, 17 and 18 are getting close to us, I can sense them. We have to get out of this place to escape the Androids."  
  
"Yeah, I know, Sierra!"  
  
"We should go like she says."  
  
"I don't know Trunks, would we be able to leave this place? I mean, they're really close."  
  
"Let's try to get away."  
  
"I'm hungry!"  
  
"Goten, this is no time to eat."  
  
"But big sis! I'm practically starving. If I don't get a bite to eat in a matter of seconds, I'm history!"  
  
"Look Goten, we're all hungry."  
  
"Gohan, why do the Androids hate us so much?"  
  
"I can't answer that Goten, they're just evil beings."  
  
"We have to get going, they're near."  
  
"Goten, Trunks is right. We have to leave."  
  
(They flew up into the air)  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Gohan's high-pitched scream.  
  
"Got him," 17's voice.  
  
-----Flashback------  
  
Sierra could remember that treacherous day forever. Her power was rising now. If she raised her power a little bit higher she would reach super saiyan and attract to many people, which she couldn't do, especially with Gohan nearby.  
  
'I'd better stop, I'm causing this whole room to break up.'  
  
"Who has this much power in here? Gosh, whoever it is, that person is really strong. Wait, is it a saiyaan power?" Gohan asked the rhetorical questions.  
  
"I don't know. Can you sense whose powers it is?" the girl answered even though the questions were rhetorical, but all of the sudden the power and the person was gone.  
  
"He or she's gone, possibly an it," Gohan said.  
  
"An it?"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________  
  
"Phew, that was close, too close actually. Luckily, if I didn't get out of there sooner, I might have broken-up the whole store, or worse, Gohan would know my secret, and now's not the time, not at all! " Sierra said feeling so lucky.  
  
End of Chapter three.....  
  
  
  
****Author's Notes****  
  
Hmmm.. this story was both sad and happy, oh well. I hope you liked it guys! Till next time! Remember to review. Thanks for all of those reviews so far though who have reviewed me! ^_^ @--((--  
  
(P.S. the last one's a rose. I got that off of somebody else, sorry, thought it was cute) 


	4. Chapter four: Grocery Store!

Chapter Four: The Grocery Store!!!!  
  
By Swimming Angel  
  
****Author's notes****  
  
This is the fourth chapter of Bibidi Returns! Don't forget to review! (Giving puppy dog face) Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer- Again, I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters except Sierra.  
  
Key  
  
~*~: Later on  
  
Flashback: a thing from the past  
  
______: The same time period, but another person talking from far away  
  
": Indicates speaking  
  
': Thinking  
  
  
  
"Hmm.. I should go shop for school supplies." Sierra said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This looks like a good place to shop for stuff. Mom always said that I always go to the right place and get the right stuff." Sierra mumbled sadly, "Oh, well. she's gone now, hey maybe not! She's somewhere around here actually! Yay! I can finally see her later. Awww! We have to get fully acquainted first. Oh well, maybe I'll have my chance at school. I wonder what Gohan's doing right now, but first things first; I need to get the supplies. I wonder, the lady might have written down what I needed. Let's see (pulled out the slip from her pocket), yeah it's right on the back!"  
  
The slip said:  
  
1. School compass  
  
2. College Ruler  
  
3. Pencils  
  
4. Pen (red, black, and blue)  
  
5. Book (for reading)  
  
6. Six notebooks  
  
7. Highlighter  
  
8. Folders  
  
9. Paper  
  
"That should be easy!" Sierra said, "Oh wait, I don't have any money from the past. Wait a minute, yeah I do, Bibidi gave me some! I still think somehow that name sounds familiar, as if he had done some thing so great. I hate it when I can't think of something. I feel so stupid! Oh, well, I'll think of it later."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Great, I can't find half of these things, and they're only um. 1,2.8 things I need to get. Gosh, I'm starting to act dumb, even Goten would know how many things I need in a flash!" Sierra said bumping her hand on her forehead.  
  
"Look, mommy! Look at that stupid big kid!" a little kid said probably the age of 3-5 years old.  
  
"Why I oughta." Sierra getting a little annoyed.  
  
5 hours later.  
  
"I hope all of this stuff is worth it, if it isn't I'm going to kill whoever put these things on this list!" Sierra said getting tired and furious at why the ridiculous store put these things in places you'd never imagined.  
  
'I can hear Goten now, she's lost her touch, she's lost her touch!'  
  
"Um ma'am, ma'am, maaaa'aaaaammmmm!" the cashier yelled.  
  
Sierra nearly screamed at his hollering.  
  
"Eh hehehehe. Sorry!" Sierra said softly trying to calm her nerves down.  
  
She put the items down so the cashier could scan the items. He must have been tired or something because he was staring at her in an unusual way, and scanned the items probably like a sixteenth of an inch ever five seconds. He couldn't have been more than 16 or 17 years old, about the same age as Sierra.  
  
"Excuse me, but um.. I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY, YOU KNOW!!!!!" Sierra said getting furious with the boy.  
  
'Service in the past, humph! So slow.so aggravating! If I could, I could rip his neck off right about now! Come on! Your taking years to do this, why in my time right now, five hundred people could have had their items scanned already! I could just scream, of course he did already at me. Ehehehehehe. I shouldn't have been dozing off though.'  
  
"That will be $39.00!" he said, giving me that stare again.  
  
'Must he stare at me like that, it's getting on my nerves boy!'  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey! Do you sense that, Gohan?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yeah dad, whoever it is strong. I sensed something like this earlier!" Gohan answered puzzled.  
  
"It might be an enemy that's just arrived. You should tell the others, but in the meantime, I'll go check it out. Oh, great, the power's coming from the city, too much publicity over there. That ruins my chance to instant transmission. Wait a minute, Vegita's close by it/he/she! I wonder if he can sense it. Huh? The powers gone! Darn it! Oh well, it doesn't really matter if the things strong or not, if it doesn't cause any trouble, it doesn't matter! But I still have a bad feeling about this," Goku said warning Gohan his son.  
  
"I wonder, this person likes the city. Cuz before, I was with Videll looking around the shops and I felt the same kind of power, except I was much closer to it, but like in a split second it disappeared, and I couldn't find the same power source. But, if I tried, I could find it again, but I decided not to," Gohan said to his dad.  
  
"Ooh, Gohan with Videll!" Goten said (Gohan's little brother).  
  
"Hey squirt, you're not supposed to listen to Dad's and my conversation!" Gohan teased Goten.  
  
"I can do whatever I want to do," Goten said, "Gohan and Videll, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes marriage.."  
  
"You take that back! Otherwise, you'll wish you'd never been born boy!" Gohan said and started chasing after his little brother at slow speed.  
  
"I wonder, hmmm.. Does this person know instant transmission? If it does, that won't be good if we have to battle it. So far, it's not causing any trouble," Goku talking to himself, "Which is good, as long as it is doesn't hurt anybody, we won't have to harm it."  
  
"Oh Gohan, don't tell your mom about any of this, or she'll freak out. The last time a monster came which was Buu, I lost my life, and she does not like that, okay?" Goku asked.  
  
"Got it dad!" Gohan said and gave him a smile.  
  
  
  
"I will never go to that store again!" Sierra said happily, grateful that she got out of the store, "Service in the past! Humph!"  
  
  
  
****Author's notes****  
  
So how did ya'll like it? Don't forget to review. I want to know if everybody likes it or not I can't wait to write about when she goes to school! You won't want to miss my next chapter at all! 


	5. Chapter Five: School Time!

***Author's notes***  
  
I hope all of you like this story so far! And please don't forget to review! I need all of the help I can get! ^_^ Also, for all of ya'll to know, Pan has not been born yet even though the Buu saga has already passed. Trunks and Goten are not teenagers yet, because I have a plan for something that I can't say, then the whole story would be ruined! Sorry guys!  
  
***Author's notes***  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z and it's characters! (but I do own Sierra, hehe ^_^)  
  
Chapter Five: School Time!!!  
  
The alarm clock rang...  
  
and Sierra pushed the snooze button. (A/N: Uh-oh, she shouldn't have done that!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AAAHHHHHH! It's 7:45! School starts at 8:15! I guess I should change into Super Sayian to make things go quicker! Wait a minute, no, that would be bad! Ahhh, what am I doing? I need to do things now!" Sierra said in a frustrated tone, "Great, just what I need for my first day!"  
  
Sierra started running into the shower, and bathed herself faster than usual. She put "Herbal Essences" shampoo, and used this "Zest" soap. After walking out of the shower, she looked at the clock, it was 7:50. Running late... She combed her black hair, and thought if she should turn into super sayian, and be a blonde haired, blue eyes person today, or black haired, and dark, blackish looking eyes. She got the blackish eyes from her dad and being a sayian of course. She quickly decided and not turn into a super sayian and be a blondie. Anyways, people might think she'd be a dumb blonde or something (A/N: sorry for those of you that are blonde haired).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
After she finished cereal, she thought about it, but used instant transmission, a 'traveling' technique that can get you to some place in a split second. Even though it could attract people if she used it, it would be better than being late for school, in her opinion. So she sensed every ki (it's like a power level thing) around the school. She found an empty place and in less of a second she transferred herself to the place. Nobody was there luckily, so she started running towards the school, which was directly in front of her. Just then these evil looking people stepped in front of her, blocking her way to the school.  
  
"Ooh, look here Jasper (made up name), let's kidnap her! Muhahaha!" this stupid looking guy said to his partner.  
  
"Good idea Troy (Another made up name)! She's kind of a cutie, isn't she?" Jasper said with a little chuckle in his voice.  
  
"Come with us little girly, are you scared?" Troy said in a baby voice, and made an evil laugh.  
  
"What'd you call me?" Sierra asked seriously, she hated it when people thought she was a little girl.  
  
"Ooh, look Jasper! We got a tough one don't we?" Troy asked, and started rubbing Sierra's chin.  
  
But before Sierra could punch them or even kick them, this guy appeared. He was in like this Sayian armor thing, and it was green and black. He also had this helmet.  
  
"Look Troy! It's Sayiaman! Let's get out of here!" Jasper said with a worried voice.  
  
'Sayiaman? What kind of name is that? I really don't need his help, but oh well. I don't really care!' Sierra thought in her mind.  
  
Just then Sayiaman punched both Troy and Jasper very fast, and flew over towards a police wagon, and threw the knocked out Troy and Jasper.  
  
Then he flew over towards Sierra, "Are you okay miss?" 'hey she's kind of cute. Oh well, I already have Videll!' he thought.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to you! Sorry, but I need to go! I'm almost late for school! See ya later, whoever you are!" Sierra said in a polite voice, and winked at him, then she ran off to school.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, bye..." Gohan or Sayiaman said in a dissapointed voice, he wanted to get to know her better for some reason (A/N: Not like a boyfriend, or girlfriend thing, okay? Like friends).  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Wow, that guy was really nice. Wait a minute, I think that was Gohan, because of his voice. Oh well, I'm not going to be a blabber mouth and spread the word around. Although, I usually do, but I should repay him for all the things he used to do for me!" Sierra said, not paying attention to what she had said.  
  
She looked at her schedule, and looked around the school for room 219 E. (Sorry, I never watched the Sayiaman saga, so I don't know what OSH taught and who are the people in there) She found it, and the person who was in there taught Mathematics. The teacher saw her, and smiled a 'not wanted' smile. Once everyone got settled she introduced Sierra.  
  
"Class, we have a new student today. This is Miss Sierra. I hope you will all make her feel like trash, I mean like home! Would you like to say anything Miss Sierra?" the teacher said.  
  
"Thank-you sensei. Actually I would like to say something. Hi everybody, my name's Sierra as you all know...I..." Sierra was interrupted by someone she saw that made her stop saying things.  
  
It was the cash register guy.... (A/N: Muhahahaha! I am sooo evil! It gets worse too)  
  
"Umm.... okay, time's up!" sensei yelled.  
  
"Oh, ummm.... ok" Sierra started to say but these boys keeped on asking her stuff.  
  
"Yo, Sierra! Where do you live?"  
  
"What's your phone number girl?"  
  
"Hey, can you go out with me?"  
  
"No, she's goin' out with me, you moron!"  
  
"Hello, everybody knows she likes me better!"  
  
(A sweat drop appeared behind her head)  
  
"Class, Class, quiet down!" sensei ordered. "NOW!!!"  
  
But the class payed no attention to her.  
  
"Hello cutie!"  
  
'Maybe I shouldn't have enrolled into this school.' Sierra thought.  
  
(Sweat drops were behind her head. And her eyes were starting to take formation into this weird thing; you know when some strange things happen like in anime shows do)  
  
"Hey! Give the girl some slak, will ya?" a girl with a buzz cut looking haircut said.  
  
'Hey! That's the same girl I saw in the store!'  
  
All of the boys started quieting down. Sierra sat down in a desk beside the girl.  
  
Sierra overheard the girl say, "Good thing you're not like them, Gohan!"  
  
Those last words made her turn her head around and see the person she hadn't seen for almost eternity! Gohan was in 1st period with her! Maybe things wouldn't go as bad for her!  
  
"Thank-you Videll!" the sensei said, "Now, class, please turn your homework up to the front! If you did not do your homework, stand up!"  
  
A few people stood up.  
  
"All of you will write 100 lines of "I will do my homework," and of course along with your homework!" she said.  
  
"AWWWW!!!!" said the people that had to do it.  
  
***Author's notes***  
  
I think this is a good place to stop! I hope of ya'll like it! Please remember to review! ^_^  
  
***Author's notes*** 


	6. Chapter six: Babidi's First Appearance

***Author's Notes***  
  
I hope everyone like this new chapter! What channel is Dragonball Z on? I want to know if it's on anything else besides CartoonNetwork. But enough saying! Review and read this chapter!  
  
***Author's Notes***  
  
Chapter Six: The Meeting at Four! By: Swimming Angel  
  
After class, Sierra looked at her schedule. It said PE was next; the room number was GYM or 235.  
  
Sierra found it in an instant since it was very close to her first class. She quickly went into the girl's locker room and changed into their ugly, school workout uniform. After changing, she walked hesitantly outside the locker room, afraid of everybody laughing at her, because Sierra thought she looked ridiculous, in her opinion.  
  
"What ugly clothes, I wish I had my orange gi clothes," Sierra mumbled and sat close to Gohan.  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
"Class, settle down now. Now today is your first day of GYM Class. I will tell you the rules, and what we will do here for the whole semester! Please take out a piece of paper and pen or pencil for you to jot down notes. First of all, my name is Mr. Mikamuru (Mika-mure-oo)! I will be teaching gym this year. For some reason, I cannot teach health. (Few yeses could be heard around the room) Now, if somehow you forget your gym clothes, that will be five points off for your overall grade, but I'm giving you a kind of chance. Everybody here right now has a 105, but that won't be on your report card. It'll just say 100. Anyways, if you've forgotten your clothes, well you're down to 100, which is still an A+. Get it?  
  
Now, down to what you are going to do. First two months, you'll be doing Martial Arts. Next two months, you'll be doing Aerobics. The next two months, Tennis. And last, is Soccer for boys, and Track for girls. Got that? Good, oh and also, at the beginning of class, we'll be doing some stretches and exercises. Today, though, since we're almost out of time, we won't be able to do Martial Arts, so we'll start on that tomorrow! See all of you tomorrow class!" Mikamuru-sensei said.  
  
Bring, Bring, Bring!!! (Bell)  
  
Sierra overheard Videll say, "Wow, Martial Arts? You'll be the best one in that, Gohan!"  
  
"Well, I don't want to brag or anything. I guess you'll be the best girl, Videll!" Gohan complimented.  
  
'Not if I can help it,' Sierra thought evilly with a smirk on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The day passed by quickly, already it was 3:00 pm, and school ended at 3:10. Sierra was listening to her least favorite subject, Social Studies (sorry if anybody likes this, I just picked one that I could think of).  
  
"Now, the city of Crete is a marvelous island close to Greece." the teacher said and went on and on.  
  
Finally the bell rang.  
  
"School is done!" Muhahahaha!" a nerd yelled.  
  
Everybody just looked at him with sweat drops behind their head.  
  
Just then Gohan walked up to her with his friends, "Hey Sierra, meet my friends. This is Erasa (pointed to a blonde haired girl), Sharpener (pointed to a guy), Videll (pointed to a boyish haircut girl), and of course myself Gohan!" Gohan introduced with a *nice to meet you* grin.  
  
"It's nice to meet all of you!" Sierra said and caught her eye on Sharpener who was eyeing her strangely, "What?"  
  
"Oh, umm. nothing!" Sharpener said very fast.  
  
"He just thinks you're hot, but he's supposed to LIKE ME! Don't you Sharpener?" Erasa said eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
Sierra blushed at her saying this.  
  
"Hi, you're new around here?" Videll asked kindly.  
  
"Well, kind of yeah," Sierra said, embarrassed saying this.  
  
"Oh, where do you live?" Videll asked.  
  
"Umm.. I live." Sierra started to say.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan sensed her ki. It was very strong for some reason. He felt like it was beyond his. But, that can't be true! He is the strongest student in the school, and plus a half-sayian! How could he be weaker than a girl, that is new, and not even a sayian! (A/n: or is she? ^_^)  
  
Sierra caught him looking at her, "Is there something wrong, Gohan?"  
  
"Yeah, Gohan? Are you being like Sharpener, too?" Videll said and gave him a death glare.  
  
"Huh, no! Uh oh! Me no way!" Gohan replied.  
  
"Hey, I know, maybe everyone can come to my house tonight and do a little partying!" Sierra said.  
  
"Sure, need to ask my parents first!" Erasa said.  
  
"Whatever," Sharpener said eyeing her again.  
  
"My dad might let me.probably not," Videll said.  
  
"I don't know." Gohan said with a disappointed voice.  
  
'My mom will not let me, she doesn't even know Sierra!' Gohan thought.  
  
"Okay, just call me at this number!" Sierra said, and gave them slips of paper with her phone number on it.  
  
"Awesome!" Erasa said and smiled.  
  
The others just nodded.  
  
"I'd better get home now, see ya!" Sierra said and waved good-bye.  
  
'Check, Sierra, my new friend,' Gohan thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
"Ahhh, Sierra, I've been waiting for you! How's school?" Babidi said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Well, actually I met Go-" Sierra started to say but was interrupted by Babidi.  
  
"Rhetorical question, now come with me!" Babidi said, and Sierra followed.  
  
They went upstairs in the house. And Sierra saw this gi laying on her bed that was black, and also these bandages looking things. Babidi did some magic stuff, and put it on her, without making her change clothes. Then he put the bandages around her face and made it look like a mask, leaving a small strip for her nose (barely anyone could see it) and eyes.  
  
"This is weird, but it really feels comfortable!" Sierra said, but it wasn't her voice, it was a scratchy sounding voice, "AHHH!!! My voice!"  
  
"Oh, and also, when you wear the mask, it will make you sound different. Now follow me," said Babidi and motioned her to come with him.  
  
They flew somewhere.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
After a while, Sierra complained Babidi was going so slow, so he got a ride on her back and they headed toward a deserted area. It was a rocky place with few trees.  
  
"What is this place?" asked Sierra.  
  
"You'll see." Babidi said, and started using his magical powers to talk to people all around the world except Sierra.  
  
'Hello, hello! Remember me? Babidi's back! Oh, Goku, I have a new monster or should I say person for you. Bring your friends too. I want to see them suffer!'  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"No, it can't be him! How can he be back? He's dead!" Goku said in frustration.  
  
"This is bad." Gohan mumbled.  
  
"Me strong, he weak!" Buu stated.  
  
"He maybe, Buu, but whoever is serving him right now isn't," Goku said, remembering the time of Buu's resurrection.  
  
Goku, Buu, and Gohan were in front of Goku's house, while Chi-Chi (Who fainted), the Ox King, Videll, and 'the Champ' were inside.  
  
Just then, Goku and Gohan sensed familiar powers. They looked towards the direction it came from. Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks were flying their way at tremendous speeds.  
  
"HEY DAD! HI GOHAN!" Goten said in his cute voice. Goten was Goku's son, and he was about the same age as in the Buu saga.  
  
When they landed, Goten ran towards Goku, Goku said, "Hey squirt! Have fun?"  
  
"Uh huh!" replied Goten.  
  
"Kakkorat! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN COMPLETELY ABOUT THAT FOOL'S VOICE?!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Goku muttered.  
  
"Hey, Goten, let's go to the woods!" Trunks said with a grin's face.  
  
"BOY!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Trunks muttered.  
  
"Well, your 'HIGHNESS!' If you so smart, what do you think we should do about this?" Goku asked with a mocking voice (You know, that voice he used, like in the Buu saga, when they were in Buu's body, and Vegeta said, "Well, Kakkorat. Follow your instincts, which way?" and Goku said right, and Vegeta said, "Then I'm going left!" Those voices, if you don't know what I'm talking about, just go on!).  
  
"We do what we always do! Go fight his monster, then we fight more, until we win! Got that!" Vegeta stated, "Nothing more than imbeciles here! Except my dear boy, Trunks!" and Vegeta grinned.  
  
"HEY!" Goku replied.  
  
"Hello Daddy!" Goten said, and started giggling.  
  
"Hello Goten," Goku mumbled.  
  
"Hello, is anybody going to talk to me?" Gohan asked. Apparently not, because Goku and Vegeta started having this fight again, as usual.  
  
Just then, Bulma popped out of nowhere and was in a car.  
  
She started yelling at Vegeta at the top of her lungs, "Where have you been, Mister! First you take off with our son, and start doing this flying thing. Then I have to go in this car!"  
  
Vegeta replied with a sweatdrop and a weird looking face.  
  
"Oh, don't you give me that look! You know what I mean! Taking our son off, into Chi-Chi's place!" Bulma said, and starting jabbing along.  
  
"Umm. excuse me? Bulma, uh. could you just. uuhhh. talk later?" Gohan said, which was a brave attempt to say.  
  
"GOHAN!!!! GOKU!!! Dinner time!" Chi-Chi yelled (apparently she had just woken up, and gone off with her usual things).  
  
"Oh, look at the time! It's Dinner Time! See ya, Bulma! Nice meeting you, uh. Vegeta!" Gohan said, and started racing towards the roasting food using his Super Sayian powers.  
  
"SAME HERE!" Goten and Goku said together, and started racing towards the dinner table.  
  
A minute later, Chi-Chi's head popped out of her window and spotted Bulma and Vegeta, fighting along, while Trunks was just sitting on a rock, waiting for Bulma and Vegeta to just 'shut-up' or just be quiet.  
  
"Oh hello there Bulma, Trunks! (She didn't take notice of Vegeta, because she just didn't like him) Would you like to come inside and eat?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
Forgetting her manners, Bulma replied, "Sure thing!" and went inside the small house, along with Trunks and Vegeta by her side.  
  
Once they came inside, they saw Gohan, Goku, and Goten, all ready finished with what looked like miles of food, and they were still eating fast. Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks just had sweatdrops by their heads.  
  
Vegeta muttered, "Despicable sayians! They make our kind shameful! DISGUSTING!"  
  
"Youwoulbehugrytoo, ifuereatinallisood (Translation: You would be hungry too, if you were eating all this food)" Goku said with food chewing in his mouth.  
  
"Kakkorat! Have you any manners?" Vegeta said, disgusted with Goku's manners.  
  
"O, mongeta, etsomein, it'sood! (Oh, c'mon Vegeta, eat something, it's good!)" Gohan said also with the 'eating habit.'  
  
"Now look what you've done! Spoiling children is immensely wrong! Of all the things!" Vegeta said, now looking as if he would vomit.  
  
"Ello, M.Geta! N"tyouungry? (Hello Mr. Vegeta! Aren't you hungry?)" Goten asked.  
  
By then Vegeta just fainted on the ground. "Me want food now!" Buu said.  
  
But, now, the fun and games were over. Babidi's voice could be heard again, "The clock is ticking. Which city should I destroy first? Or, maybe is that too small for you, a whole country, and nah still too small. How about, the whole world!!! That should do."  
  
"It's Babidi!" Trunks yelled, "The creep!"  
  
Goten closed his eyes, "Hey look, there's the monster! Except it doesn't look that bad!"  
  
With those words, everybody saw a human figure wrapped around black gi clothes, and a black, cloth mask.  
  
"It not bad!" Buu said.  
  
"Well, that's what we thought at first with you, Buu. Turns out, you weren't the most harmless thing," Goku stated.  
  
"If you want you puny lives, find these people, Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Buu, and Vegeta must be presented to my by the stroke of four tonight!"  
  
***Author's notes***  
  
Oops, I forgot the disclaimer. Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR IT'S CHARACTERS!  
  
So did anybody like it? If you did or did not please REVIEW!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!! ***Author's notes*** 


	7. Chapter Seven: Taki's here!

***Author's Notes*** Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews so far! One thing I think I got mixed up with is Babidi, who was 'Buu's mentor' and Bibidi who we saw in the episode End of Earth. Well, since I'm lazy (hehe) and I do not want to change every single word that says Bibidi, just imagine. Okay? I'm meaning the guy that's really skinny and who we saw during like the Fusion Saga and stuff. Sorry if I'm confusing you! I'll just say Babidi from now on!  
  
I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! ***Author's Notes***  
  
Chapter Seven: The Clock is Ticking!!!  
  
People in the city started yelling, "DOES ANYBODY KNOW WHERE THOSE PEOPLE ARE? WE'LL BE KILLED! SAVE ME PLEASE! WHERE'S THE CHAMP?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, what should we do?" Goten asked.  
  
"Buu go and fight monster!" Buu said and started flexing his arms and muscles.  
  
"NO! We can't!" Vegeta stated.  
  
"Well, what should we do?" Gohan asked.  
  
Just then, Bulma said something, "You know, this really reminds me of when we were going against Buu. We didn't know what to do, like now. And, then, you found us Buu, and it scared us half to death. No one was there to protect us, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, my little darling Trunks, or Goten."  
  
"Buu sorry!" Buu said and gave a nod.  
  
"Well, you're a lot nicer now, and Babidi was kind of controlling you too," Bulma said and smiled at the pink blob before her. A voice had just popped into their heads, "Time is ticking! If you want your beloved home to be spared, then tell me where they are!"  
  
"The freak!" Vegeta said, obviously angered by Babidi.  
  
"I'm the champ! Let me handle him!" Hercule butted in.  
  
Everybody just had sweat drops beside their heads.  
  
"Hey, where's Videll?" asked Gohan.  
  
"She's going to some party, who knows." Hercule mumbled.  
  
"THE PARTY??!!! I NEED TO GO TO SIERRA'S HOUSE!!!" Gohan yelled out loud.  
  
"BOY! NOT NOW!" Vegeta yelled, frustrated at the time.  
  
"Who's the girl, GOHAN?!! La la la, grandchildren, grandchildren!" Chi- Chi said and started dancing around.  
  
"Umm. Mom? Mom?" Gohan said and started forming this sweat drop by his head.  
  
"No use Gohan. Who's the girl?" asked Goku.  
  
"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND KAKKORAT? THE WORLD IS AT STAKE AND YOU SEND YOUR BOY TO SOME STRANGER'S HOUSE! THE SAYIAN NAME IS DISGRACED BECAUSE OF YOUR IMPROPROUS BEHAVIOR!" yelled Vegeta, obviously having a temper tantrum.  
  
Gohan told Goku, "Her name's Sierra and she just transferred to my school. She told me that she would have a party tonight."  
  
"Okay, you can go, but what time will you get back?" Goku asked.  
  
"Eight to nine," Gohan answered.  
  
Vegeta was just standing there, wondering what Goku was doing. Was he out of his mind or what?  
  
"Okay, thanks Dad! I'll see you later!" Gohan said and waved at his father.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I wonder what we're going to do there?" Gohan wondered.  
  
Just then, he spotted Videll by this house, and he waved at her, "Hi Videll!"  
  
"Hey Gohan!" Videll yelled at him (he was up in the air flying).  
  
"How long have you been at Sierra's footsteps?" Gohan questioned.  
  
"Ten minutes, I've been ringing her doorbell, but nobody's answering it. Then I called her phone number just in case, but still no answer. She might have gone out or forgotten. Have you heard Babidi though? That's scary. It's happening all over again. Just like Buu. Don't you think it's so familiar?" Videll asked, having a worried look on her face.  
  
"Well, two things are weird. Why is Sierra not at her house, and she invited us. Second of all, how did Babidi come back to life? One minute he's dead, and the next he's alive? This doesn't make any sense," Gohan stated.  
  
"It's 3:50! If you want your precious home, then come to me!" a voice was heard throughout Japan.  
  
"DARN HIM!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"It looks to me, that you have no choice. I'll tell Sierra you'll hopefully be back soon," said a teary eyed Videll and winked at Gohan, "Gohan."  
  
"Yeah, Videll," answered Gohan.  
  
"Be careful, don't die on me again!" Videll yelled and couldn't hold back the tears.  
  
"I said this before, but 'I wish you wouldn't cry Videll,'" Gohan said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, impatient Babidi was waiting for the Z fighters.  
  
"WHERE ARE THEY?! They were supposed to be here by now!" Babidi yelled, angered by the fighter's lateness.  
  
"If I know Gohan, he'll risk a fight before the country blows up," Sierra stated, remembering when in her time Gohan was alive.  
  
"I hope your right," Babidi said grinning his ugly smile, a bit cheered up by this saying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku's house.  
  
"Must we wait for you, Kakkorat?!" Vegeta yelled, angered by Goku lingering behind.  
  
"I don't know, Vegeta. This sounds like a trap to me," Goku said, for once having a look that he was "thinking."  
  
"Kakkorat, would you rather be in a trap, and maybe unravel it, or let the whole world be blown up? Marvelous plan! Let's just do that!" Vegeta sneered.  
  
"Yeah, guess your right," Goku chuckled and put his hand behind his back like all anime characters do.  
  
"Fool," Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"HEY!" Goku overheard using his extra-sensitive ears.  
  
"Like you haven't noticed," Vegeta yelled at Goku's incompetence.  
  
Goku stuck out his tongue. "Look, there's Gohan!" Goten said in his happy, cute voice.  
  
Everyone closed their eyes, to see Gohan, about to battle the 'creature' that lay before him, then Babidi's voice was heard throughout the world, "Ladies and gentlemen! I see that we have a contestant here! I would like to demonstrate what would happen when somebody interferes with me!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, you're the person that everybody's worrying about?" Gohan said and grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I am," Sierra replied solemnly with her scratchy tone.  
  
"You know, your kind of familiar," Gohan stated, thinking something about this new enemy was making him feel like he met 'it' before.  
  
'Uh-oh,' Sierra thought of in her head and said, "Well, uh. I don't know you!"  
  
"WILL YOU STOP TALKING TO THE BOY AND START FIGHTING HIM, SI- uh.. Taki!" stuttered Babidi.  
  
'Taki?' Sierra thought in her mind, 'This isn't part of the plan.'  
  
"Taki? Weird name, oh well," Gohan said and took his fighting stance.  
  
Taki took hers too, "Well, go ahead, try and hit me!" Taki mocked.  
  
"You think you're so tough! Fine!" Gohan yelled and started running towards her.  
  
He started trying to punch her head, and thought he hit her with all of his punches, "Looks like you're not so tough."  
  
"Think again!" Taki yelled and punched Gohan right in the nose and made blood run down.  
  
"How did you do that? After five or six punches!" Gohan stammered.  
  
"Three things: number one, I'm better than you, number two, I'm stronger than you, number three, watch out." Taki warned but Gohan couldn't stop the kick that was about to trip him.  
  
Gohan fell on the ground and if you looked closely, spit ran out of his mouth from surprise.  
  
'What's wrong with Gohan? Isn't he supposed to be better than this?" Taki thought, "I always remembered he was a lot better than this. Is he just playing on me or what?"  
  
"That's it!" Gohan yelled and powered up to super saiyan one.  
  
"Hmm. interesting," Taki said, although her thoughts were opposite, 'You moron, I would have gone beyond that if I were in your state. You won't have that opportunity next time.'  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's move," Gohan said calmly.  
  
"I wouldn't stop celebrating now if I were you," Taki said assuring of what would happen next.  
  
"And why not?" asked Gohan, "You've never seen how powerful I am."  
  
'Wanna bet?" Taki though and said, "Fine, know how to dance?"  
  
"What?" Gohan asked, a bit confused.  
  
Before Taki could answer, she started shooting blue auras at him, which Gohan dodged. Soon, more and more came until Gohan couldn't handle it. He disappeared and then appeared higher into the sky, but Taki anticipated his moves (since she knew them from a young age) and was waiting for him up there. She got her chance and found her moment to shoot a blast at him. The blast barely missed Gohan, so he was unharmed. Surprised by this, Taki started firing more than hundreds of blasts, until Gohan could no longer fly pass them. "Well, Gohan, your better than I expected. But your heavy breathing gives you away, that you'll need to power up to an ascended super saiyan," Taki ordered Gohan.  
  
Gohan stared at her wide-eyed. No previous villain knew about super saiyan levels that he knew of. How could she know? Of course, Babidi could have told her about this. Doing what Taki said, he powered up even more. Leaving him a bit paler then before and had a bit more blonde hair, "Well, your better at fighting then expected. But don't get your hopes up, my Dad's going to beat you up like he did to Kid Buu! Hear that Babidi! I bet you were cheering on for Kid Buu when my Dad was fighting him. But we won, and you lost!"  
  
Babidi was about to burst if he couldn't say anything, "As a matter of fact Gohan! Your wrong! I wasn't cheering for Buu, but what you call your 'dad,' or Goku!"  
  
"What?" Gohan mumbled, now everything started to get even weirder, and weirder. Why would Babidi cheer on for his Dad if he was the one who created Buu?  
  
"Gohan! You alright!" Gohan heard far away.  
  
It was his Dad with Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten.  
  
He waved at them and stood up from where he was laying.  
  
"You okay?" Goku asked and gave Gohan a senzu bean.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. But Taki's tough." Gohan admitted.  
  
Taki started chuckling and thinking in her head, 'Don't scream, Sierra. Yes that's your Dad! Don't you start screaming. Look at Goten! Isn't he the cutest thing when he's young! OH MY GOSH! Trunks is so like small! Look at him! Well, Vegeta looks like the same as always!"  
  
Voice that comes at the end: As we know more about Taki, we find out she'll be a strong opponent. Who will be the next fighter to take her on? How will she act against the strongest people in the world! Stay tuned for the next scenes of Dragonball Z!  
  
Hey! Goku here! We're going to play rock, paper, and scissors! Guess I'm the lucky winner again! Or is it luck? Phew! Taki's not easy to beat! The next chapter! Taki vs. Goku!  
  
***Author's Notes***  
  
Now I had fun doing the ending! Hehe! That was great! Please remember to review!  
  
Have I said the disclaimer yet, well I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
***Author's Notes*** 


	8. Chapter Eight:Taki VS Goku and the Party

Chapter Eight: Taki vs. Goku! (Naw duh)  
  
By: Swimming Angel  
  
***Author's Notes***  
  
So how does everybody like it so far? Last time, Gohan fought with Taki, and didn't do too well! This time, Goku will fight with Sierra, or not? You won't want to miss this episode of Dragonball Z!  
  
***Author's Notes***  
  
"So, I figure your Babidi's pawn," Goku stated with a smirk on his face, "Fine with me, I was getting tired with just fighting with the same people. No offense, Vegeta!"  
  
'What did he just say?!?' Vegeta thought.  
  
Goku just smiled and made a thumbs up with Vegeta, who didn't return it. Mad at what Goku just said.  
  
"Aww.. C'mon Vegeta, I was just joking! I meant Gohan!" Goku said with his usual grin.  
  
"Well, that's better. You should have more gratitude to the Prince of All Saiyans," Vegeta chuckled.  
  
"HEY DAD!" Gohan yelled.  
  
Taki interrupted their little conversation, "Excuse me! BUT WHAT ABOUT ME!"  
  
"Oh yeah," Goku said, and started flying at top speed towards Taki.  
  
'This is going to be so cool! My Dad is charging towards me.. Oh my gosh!' Taki thought in her mind, unaware of Goku about to punch her in the face.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt!" Taki said and wiped her mouth, which started trickling with blood.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, if you could beat up Gohan like that, then you can take on me!" Goku said and gave his 'Goku' smile to her.  
  
"Whatever!" Taki said, and before you know it, she kicked Goku right at the shins, causing him to fall down.  
  
"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Goku said, and starting blocking some of the punches and kicks Taki was giving him.  
  
Their speeds were at the time equal and the power was furious. While the Z characters were watching the fight, courageous news reporters started taping everything live.  
  
"Wow. how can they fly like that?" came out of the reporter's mouth.  
  
"Dunno, just talk and tell the people what's happening!" the cameraman said.  
  
"Wow folks! Look at this! It looks like a masked figure is fighting a man in the sky! How can that be! Is this a film or what?!?" the reporter asked in amazement.  
  
Meanwhile, the reporter's words caught Taki's attention, 'What are they doing here? They could get hurt. AHHHH!!! He has a camera! I can't be looking like this!"  
  
With that, she formed small harmless ki blasts that were shot towards the camera. The cameraman and reporter started panicking.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Goku yelled.  
  
He was about to fly towards the people, but realized what she was doing.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't want any public appearances right now, especially in these clothes." Taki mentioned.  
  
Then, Goku had semi closed eyes and said, "You know, if you take your mask off."  
  
"You wish! Somebody here knows me already!" Taki yelled, apparently not a good fact to tell, "Speaking of the person, need ta go! C'ya!"  
  
With that, Taki used Instant Transmission and went somewhere.  
  
"Speaking of going! NEED TO TOO! Bye Dad!" Gohan yelled and flew off.  
  
"Gohan, you might want to change your clothes and have this!" Goku yelled and tossed him a senzu bean.  
  
"Thanks Dad," Gohan said and started flying home, then over to Sierra's home.  
  
'Taki seems to be one of those wild types. Wonder if she's talking about Gohan, Goku thought and made a rare look of 'thinking'.  
  
"Kakkorat! See anything suspicious?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yep," Goku simply answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe I forgot about my party! Great, I sense Videll out on my front door, I'd better hurry, and do I stink! Fighting is no thing for a girl, but a girl needs to do what she needs to do!" Sierra said, and started taking a quick shower.  
  
Sierra used Instant Transmission to get into her home, while Gohan flew to her house.  
  
After the quick shower, she put on some clothes and ran to the door.  
  
"Hey Videll! Didn't know you were here!" Sierra said with a slight sarcastic tone.  
  
"Yeah," Videll said with a sweat drop behind her head, "Well, been here for an hour. Sharpener and Erasa said that they would be an hour late, but I guess it's an hour now."  
  
"Yeah, guess your right!" Sierra chuckled and put her hand behind her back, "So, know anything about Gohan?"  
  
"EHEH, Gohan? Uh.." Videll stuttered, "He's um.."  
  
Videll was luckily cut off by Gohan's voice, "Hey! I didn't miss anything yet, have I?"  
  
"Nope!" Sierra yelled, "I just got out of the shower!"  
  
'I know I don't want to lie, but I can't tell them what I've been doing. I did just take a shower though,' Sierra thought.  
  
"Hi Sierra! Sorry, we're late!" a voice was heard.  
  
"Hey Erasa! What's up?" Sierra yelled, "Hey Sharpener!"  
  
Sharpener was behind Erasa, but wasn't saying a word. His greeting was just putting his hand up and putting them back into his pockets.  
  
"Awww. Cat got your tongue, Sharpener?" Gohan said with a little baby voice.  
  
"What did you say?" Sharpener mumbled.  
  
"I said I guess you never learned how to talk!" Gohan yelled and had a Son smile.  
  
Sharpener gave Gohan a mean death glare.  
  
"Now calm down you two! Tonight's a party, you know!" Erasa said, motioning her hands to stop.  
  
"So, Videll, thought the Champ wouldn't let you go to a person's house he didn't know," Sharpener stated.  
  
"Yeah, it's a surprise to me he let me go," Videll said.  
  
"Well, enough talk, let's go inside! It's a mess, but what the heck I don't care!" Sierra said and came inside with her friends.  
  
Before they even saw the place, she decorated the plain house with her saiyan speed into a fiesta. A disco ball was up top, and papier-mâché was everywhere. Little glitter things were also put in few places, but the best thing for Gohan at least was the mile of food.  
  
"FOOD!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Sorry for Gohan's manners. When it comes to food, he eats it all," Videll chuckled.  
  
Without thinking, Sierra said, "I know, all saiy- saiy.saiy. Say you know what, I forgot to get the chips out! I'd better go get them!"  
  
"That was peculiar, how did she know Gohan loves to eat? I guess she already guessed by his outbreak," Videll said and chuckled to herself, "You know Gohan, least you could do is save some food for us!"  
  
No answer, "Men." Videll said and shook her head from side to side.  
  
Kitchen.  
  
"Phew, that was close, I better shut my mouth for now."  
  
Voice that comes on at the end:  
  
"Hey guys! Sierra here! Wow, the music is cranking up at my house! Gohan gets so embarrassed next time! Little prank comes on! But wait, Goku and Vegeta are going to do a little investigating on Gohan's little friend, me! Or should I say the evil, mysterious Taki. Tune in next time on Dragonball Z!"  
  
~*~Author's Notes~*~  
  
Hope you liked that! Remember to review! REVIEW! Ooh, can't wait for next time! REVIEW! DON'T OWN DBZ! DUH! 


	9. Chapter Nine: Pranks and Secrets

Chapter Nine: Pranks and Secrets

By: Swimming Angel

***Author's Notes***

   Yes, I know! Pranks, you can't help but doing it. This chapter is full of them, one of my favorites will be in here.

    Oh well, here's the prank chapter, Chapter Nine!

***Author's Notes***

   "Would anybody like some drinks?" Sierra asked.

_"Budweiser!"_

_"Bud Light!"_

_"Red wine, any kind"_

_"White is more preferable"_

"But we're just sixteen or seventeen!" Sierra said.

   _"Is that bad?"_

_   : Sweat drop:_

   "How about, I go get some water and soft drinks. How about that?" 

_"Awww!! Sierra!"_

   "Come on ya'll!" smirked Sierra.

   "Gohan?" asked Sierra.

_   "Coke."_

   "Sharpener?"

_   "Sprite."_

   "Videll?"

_   "Water."_

   "Erasa?"

_   "Water."_

   

   "Oh, I just remembered, since this is a new house, the water hasn't been hooked up to this place except the shower," Sierra said.

  _"Ewww…"_

   "You're telling me!" Sierra said.

   "Can I have Sprite?" Videll asked.

   "Is there any 7up?" asked Erasa.

   "Okay, two Sprites, a coke, and a 7up coming up!" Sierra said and smirked.

   "Why is Sierra smirking?" Gohan asked.

   "Because she wants to, moron!" Sharpener said.

   "Oh," Gohan mumbled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   "This is going to be fun," Sierra said.

   She prepared the drinks, or more like poured the drinks into black cups.

   "I'm so glad that they were still selling Halloween stuff," Sierra said to herself, "Now for the extra ingredients."

   Sierra started grinding the hot, but tasteless peppers with her fingers. Then, pouring an equal amount of ground peppers into the drinks. 

   "This is going to be good," Sierra said, "I guess I'll get an _ordinary_ drink for myself."

   "The drinks are ready!" Sierra yelled.

   She walked out of the kitchen and handed every person a drink.

   The first person that drank his or her drink was none other than Gohan, his response, spitting the drink and going to the bathroom.

   Sierra smirked, trying not to laugh, because the prank would be given away.

   "What's wrong with him?" asked Erasa.

   "I don't know, maybe he really needs to go!" Sierra smiled.

   "Sierra!" Videll yelled and laughed.

   Videll drank and her face turned red.

   '_That wasn't as funny as Gohan, but still.' _Sierra thought.

   The next was Erasa. She was taking precaution. She took a sip, "AHHHH! Hot, hot!"

   "Are you sure your okay, Erasa? Hmmm, I got what you asked for, didn't I?" Sierra asked.

   "It's different than normal 7up," Videll interrupted.

   "I think Sierra poisoned everybody's drinks but mine. It's plain to see I'm the strongest and the most handsome," Sharpener bragged.

   That was enough, Sierra ran towards the bathroom laughing.

   "What's wrong with her?" Sharpener asked and drank his drink, moments later, his mouth was spitting every second.

   The girls couldn't help laugh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   "HAHA! That was the most hilarious thing! Everybody fell for it. Sharpener, wow, you're sooo strong. You have the strongest muscles. YEAH RIGHT! Do I care? I already have a boy…Woah, too much info here!" Sierra giggled.

   "What do you already have?" Erasa asked, excited about the new news.

   "Well if you must know," Sierra grinned, "Gohan and Sharpener, there's a plasma TV in the living room, you can watch the TV till I get back with the girls.

   _Walking…_

"So, what were you going to say?" asked Videll.

   "Well, here goes. I have a boyfriend, like any normal person, and his name's Trunks." Sierra said.

   "I only know one Trunks. That's Trunks Briefs, he's really rich and he's Videll and Gohan's friend." Erasa stated.

   "He's not actually my friend. Anyways, he's a bit young for you, isn't he Sierra?" Videll asked and smiled.

   "Videll, can I speak to you in private?" Sierra asked.

   "Hey, what about me?" Erasa asked.

   "I got some non-peppered pizza in the kitchen. Go get some, if there's any left!" Sierra stated.

   "Mmm…The gooey cheese, that smell of cheese and tomato sauce, the-" Erasa described.

   "Stop it! You're scaring me!" Sierra teased.

   "Sorry!" Erasa waved and started running towards the smell of pizza.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   "Well, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Videll asked.

   "You know Gohan defeated Cell right?" Sierra asked.

   "Wha-What do you mean?" Videll stuttered, she knew that was supposed to be kept a secret, how did Sierra know though?

   "Don't play dumb, I know what happened. Look, I've been dieing to tell somebody a secret. I'm not exactly from this world, you'll never guess who's family I'm from, I'm not just an ordinary human…"

   "Look, I've been killed by Buu before, because he turned me into chocolate, I know what's weird," Videll stated.

   "That's got to be bad," Sierra muttered.

   "Yeah, it is. As you can see, I'm alive because of the dragonballs," Videll instantly covered her mouth.

   "I know about the dragonballs too, I wish they were present in my world," Sierra said.

   "What do you mean your world?" asked Videll.

   "I guess I'll have to tell you everything," Sierra said.

   ***Sigh*** "Well, I'm not from the present world you know now, I'm from the future. Don't scream, I'm telling you don't scream. Now, day one, around the time I was born, my dad, or Goku died from a rare heart disease. I barely remember him, I just remember his last words, "She's beautiful." I guess that's why I've tried to make myself look nice from then. Well, anyways, when the Androids came, I think you know them, especially 18. Their were androids before 18, they're was a fat, pale one, and an old man android. Vegeta destroyed them and that was the first time turning Super Saiyan for him." Sierra started describing.

   "That must have been really hard for you, losing your dad and everything," Videll said.

   "Yeah, it was, that's partially, well a lot, why I came here, to the present, " Sierra replied, "Anyways, back to the story. Before Vegeta, or Trunk's dad died. It's kind of freaky, you might not believe me, but he actually showed me some techniques. Freaky, isn't it? He said, "You have the potential of being a great Saiyan, just like my dad," I know he doesn't show it, but I think he has a lot of respect towards my dad. I sometimes thought my dad's spirit took over him sometimes, and he was like, my _dad _I would think of_._ When he got killed, I could never forget that day. It was as if, time froze, and I always wanted to be alone, until his son. His son, Trunks, he was like a couple of months born before me, but he acted as if he didn't have a brain. I think you recognize that, don't you?" asked Sierra.

   "He does seem immature," Videll chuckled.

   "I think Trunks was the one who pulled me out of infinity, out of darkness. He was always so funny, at first I had no feelings for him, except a friendship type of thing. OF course, we were young then, but when he asked me out. Oh gosh, my heart literally stopped beating. It was weird, the first boy who wanted me, was my childhood playmate." Sierra said and then giggled.

   "I know what you mean. When Gohan said he wanted me to be his girlfriend oh gosh that was scary. I mean, I knew he didn't like my dad very much, so I guess I thought, he treated me as if I was my dad. I was proved wrong," Videll said, remembering the past.

   "Well, Trunks and me were 'together' for a while, and still are. Then he went to the present, I got so mad, I bet he thought I got annoying, because I mean, why couldn't I go when he could? That was no fair! I was as strong as Trunks, but Bulma said no. Girls are no worse or better than boys, but this world doesn't believe that. Anyways, when Cell shot his ki blast through Trunks, I felt it. Then, I went into infinity again, but this was much better, I could see Trunks. It was a warm place, when Dende healed him, I came out of 'space," Sierra told Videll.

   "So far, this is typical for an ordinary Saiyan, with all the strange stuff," Videll chuckled.

   "Yeah, guess your right, well, my dad, when he was young, he was a bad boy, until he was dropped on the head, and then he became nice. Now isn't that strange for an ordinary human?" Sierra asked.

   "Yeah, so what happens next? I'm interested," Videll asked.

   "Oh, yeah, the story. When Trunks came back to the future, did he talk a lot about the present! It drove me nuts! "My dad is so cool. Your dad is strong, Sierra. Gohan is so young!" One day I asked Bulma if I could travel back to the past, and it surprised me how she said yes," Sierra started, "That's how I'm here today. I wanted to see the family I never had."

   "Well, all I can say is, wow?" Videll said.

   "Yeah, I would think you could understand, because you've been with Gohan. He's so much like my dad. I don't know about Erasa though," Sierra said.

   "Yeah, know what you mean," Videll replied, "I feel like this party is going to be a night full of pranks. What's your next one?"

   Sierra had a shocked look on her face.

   "C'mon, that's sad if you don't have another one!" Videll laughed.

   Sierra smiled, "You see this red dye in my hand?"

   "Yeah," Videll mumbled.

   "I'm going to put it in the toilet," Sierra smiled.

   "YOU SICK GIRL!" Videll yelled.

   "I know, what's the fun part is. You know how Gohan just went to the bathroom?" Sierra smiled again.

   "YOU PERVERT!" Videll yelled.

   "I know, but let's let Sharpener go into the same bathroom. I put a _special _formula in his drink. It makes people, uh… go to the bathroom. He'll go to the bathroom in a few minutes. Anyways, he can't tell the difference, and we'll be right by the door, listening to his disgusted screams," Sierra told Videll her plan.

   "You know, how much you're a pervert, this sounds good," Videll said and made a peace sign.

   "So you with me?" Sierra asked.

   "Totally," Videll said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   "GOHAN!" Sharpener yelled.

   Videll and Sierra were out in the hallway, laughing hysterically. (_A/N: _I mean, who wouldn't?)

   "Let's go check out Erasa," Videll said.

   "Okay," Sierra answered.

   ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   "Erasa, that's a lot of pieces you ate," Videll said with both eyebrows raised.

   "Pizza good…"

   "I think we should take pizza away from her," Sierra suggested.

   "I think you're right," Videll agreed. 

   "Erasa, I think it's time to take the pizza away from you," Sierra said.

   "No, it's mine! ALL MINE!" Erasa said, as if she was taken over by an 'evil' force.

   "Erasa, you're scaring me," Sierra said, with a sweat drop behind her head.

   "Yes, precious. Nice precious…" Erasa said.

   "Precious? That's from Lord of the Rings now, this is Dragonball Z," Sierra stated.

   "THE RING!" Erasa yelled out.

   "I think it's time to take the pizza away from you, by force," Sierra said.

   They both grabbed hold of the pizza.

   "Let go!" Sierra yelled.

   "Precious…" Erasa sneered.

   "Remind me never to order Papa John's pizza ever again," Sierra told Videll.

   Finally, the pizza _broke._

   "PRECIOUS!" yelled Erasa.

   Just then, Erasa started laughing, "That ***laugh*** was so ***laugh*** funny!"

   "Don't you ever do that again!" Sierra yelled and also started laughing.

   "Lord of the Ring's fans!" Erasa yelled.

   At the same time, Videll just had eyebrows raised, "What is Lord of the Rings?"

   Sierra and Erasa just stopped laughing, and stood still, as if the mere question upset the earth's balance.

   Just then, Sierra said, "You, You don't know what L-Lord of the Rings is?"

   "Stop that, you're scaring me Sierra," Videll said.

_   (Outside)_

"Ow, Vegeta, that's my head your standing on," Goku whined.

   "Why did that woman say you had to come with me?" Vegeta grunted.

   "It's not my fault you're so short," Goku said and smiled.

   "Why you?! I am the prince of all saiyans!" Vegeta said with honor.

   "Does it matter? I mean, our planet is gone," Kakkorat asked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   "Bye everybody!" yelled Sierra.

   "Thanks for letting us come over!" Everybody said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   "I think they're gone now Kakkorat, let's go," Vegeta said.

   _Snore…_

"You insubordinate Saiyan! You dare sleep at a time like this! Let me down now!" Vegeta yelled.

   "Excuse me?" Sierra said, trying not to smile seeing both adults that she cherished in her heart was in front of her.

   Vegeta panicked at the girl in front of him, "KAKKORAT!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

   _Sierra giggled._

   "WAKE UP!!!!!!" yelled Vegeta.

   _Goku woke up with a startled look on his face…_

"Vegeta, is there something wrong?" Goku asked, then seeing Sierra he said, "Hello? Who are you?"

   Vegeta slapped his head with his hand, "I think we need to go now."

   "Okay, the name's Sierra though, C'ya!" Sierra said, and waved.

_Voice that comes in at the end:_

 Next time, on Dragonball Z, Sierra will have a showdown with none other than Videll. Will Sierra fight till the very end with Videll, or will she have a defeat because of a soft heart? Next time on Dragonball Z!


	10. Chapter Ten: Holding Back

Babidi Returns

By: Swimming Angel

*****Author's Notes*****

          Hey people! Sorry it took so long to update, but I'm back! Now on to my chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. I own my created character, Sierra.

*****Author's Notes*****

**Chapter Ten: Holding Back**

** **

            After her party, Sierra slept in her small, yet comfortable bed. Her dreams were peaceful, yet contrary and sad towards her usual ones. They started with a prophecy, as one may call it. A tablet stood before her, with a sturdy but old look. Sierra read the tablet, which contained a message: "Believe with your heart, for it will hold truth." The vision became blurry, and became distant in view. Another image appeared in Sierra's unconscious state, an image that has not appeared for many years in the conscious state, or in life. A picture of those that she loved dearly, but were currently deceased in her time, the future. A picture of Chi-Chi, Gohan, Vegeta, Dende, Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin, and the one she never knew: Goku stood before her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Beeping noise of alarm clock…_

Sierra stretched herself in bed and fell backwards to feel a comfortable and relaxing pillow. A feeling of relaxation and tranquility overcame her, the feeling; this feeling became too strong to overcome. The only thought that came upon the sixteen year old head was the thought of sleep…

 _Ding Dong…_

"SHUT UP!" Sierra yelled, suddenly awoken by the sound of a bell.

_Another ring…_

            "Five more minutes!" Sierra muttered.

_More persistent rings…_

"UGH!!! Fine then, whoever it is, is going to get it big!" Sierra yelled, with blood shot eyes.

            She walked towards her front door, and opened it, to reveal a blonde boy with an obnoxious look carried about him. 

            "Hey, I thought you would want to walk with me. Might I ask you why you're still in your pajamas?" Sharpener asked, curious of her clothing.

            "First of all, I'm going back to bed, good bye!" Sierra said quite coldly, and slammed the door before the poor boy could make any remarks in front of her.

            "Now that's done with, I'll-" Sierra started to say but finished with a yawn and a fall on her comfortable bed.

_~*~Fifteen minutes later~*~_

"Ahhh, see people, all I needed was five minutes, well, make it fifteen!" Sierra said looking at her clock, "Wait a minute… AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! It's 8:00, what is this about being late, AGAIN!"

            In the speed of light, Sierra furiously did her usual morning activities. At the same time, the clock was ticking, and time was almost up. Finally, after finishing breakfast, Sierra used Instant Transmission to get on top of the school building, and started running towards her classroom. One minute left, and being late was unacceptable in Sierra's eyes. The homeroom door was finally in view, thirty seconds, twenty, ten, five seconds…

            "I'm here!" Sierra yelled.

            "Very good, we all see that Ms. Sierra," the sensei announced, furious of the interruption.

Giggles could be heard around the room, which made Sierra start to blush… 

"Now, let's get on with class. Those that did not turn in their homework yesterday were assigned an assignment of 100 lines, please pass those to the front of the row. For those who did not have the decency to do this assignment will write 200 lines tonight!" the sensei instructed.

_~*~An hour later~*~_

_Ding, ding, ding…_

            "Students, please report to your second period!" the sensei said.

_-Hallway-_

            "That was so boring," Sharpener said.

            "Oh, c'mon Sharpener, it wasn't that bad!" Gohan remarked.

            "That's what you think geek, unlike you, we're not top scholars, and we're not interested in school, at all," Sharpener replied.

            "Well, you really shouldn't say, Sharpener. School is very good for you, and you need education to get a job," Gohan informed.

            "Job, schmob, when I grow up, I'm going to be a model or something, or maybe I'll win a World Martial Arts Tournament. Then, I can get that beautiful prize money!" Sharpener said, dreaming of his occupation.

Everyone started laughing… 

            "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!" Sharpener yelled, furious of his friends' behavior.

            "Mr. Sharpener, please do not make another outburst in this gymnasium, and go to the locker rooms!" Mikamuru-sensei said.

            "Sorry sensei," Sharpener mumbled.

            "Great going, Sharpener!" Sierra said before going the opposite direction of Sharpener and Gohan.

            "You should calm down, Sharpener. We were only kidding!" Videll said, but could not resist a small chuckle.

            "I'll see you later, Sharpener!" Erasa said, with her usual smile.

            "Girls…" Sharpener mumbled again, under his breath.

_-Girl's Locker Room-_

            While changing in the girl's athletic uniforms, the three girls talked about the 'current events.' Today's topic was about Sharpener and what was going to happen in PE.

            "Did you see Sharpener's face when he was yelling? It was hilarious!" Sierra said, with a half tone of laughing. 

            "I have to admit, that was a bit funny," Videll said, smiling at the flash of images going through her head of Sharpener.

            "Well, I thought it was the cutest thing of him being mad," Erasa said, and sighed dreamily.

Videll and Sierra shook their heads… 

            "So, does anybody know what we're going to do today?" Sierra asked.

            "I heard the beginners will learn about the basics of fighting, and then those who are in the intermediate stage will learn some advance techniques, and the very few who are passed the intermediate stage and are advanced will get to spar against each other," Videll replied to the question.

            "I'm so sure my girl, Videll here, will be in the advanced category," Erasa said proudly.

            "So, you're advanced, that's cool!" Sierra said.

            "It's nothing," Videll said and shrugged.

            "What do you mean nothing, honey? Not only is she good Sierra, but she's the Champ's daughter or Hercule's daughter.

            "That's cool!" Sierra said, confused to the name: Hercule.

            "Cool? You mean awesome, well even more than that! She's the daughter of the person who saved us all, twice I might add," Erasa informed.

_Sierra was quiet, and didn't say a word, Videll included._

_            'Erasa, why do you always do this to me?' Videll thought._

            'I've never heard of Hercule before, and what about my dad? He's saved the whole planet before, nonetheless the whole universe,' Sierra thought.

_-Boy's Locker Room-_

"Hey Sharpener, are you okay?" Gohan asked.

            "Yeah, don't worry about me," Sharpener said, and added at the end, "Geek."

            Gohan smiled, "At least I don't admire myself."

            "Don't push me," Sharpener said and returned to his cocky self, "C'mon, I bet the girls are waiting for us outside. I hear we're going to spar today, so we'll finally get to see the geek get beaten by the Mighty Sharpener." _(walking outside)_

            "Sharpener, pa-lease, in your dreams," Sierra said, overhearing the boys' conversation.

            "How do you know this geek is even good?" Sharpener asked, eyebrows raised.

            "Uh….er- I heard he was in the World Martial Arts Tournament, and did quite well. Also, his father has won one at a very young age also," Sierra said, amazed about her cover up, _'Dang, I am good!' _

            "Students, today, you will learn about a fighting style called Martial Arts. It is important that you learn this, for it sooths the body and soul, at the same time you learn how to defend yourself in emergency situations," Mikamuru-sensei said, "Now, those who know very little about Martial Arts must go into the left part of the room, those who have some knowledge of Martial arts go on the right hand side of the room, those who are left will go in the center."

            "Well, I'll see everybody later," Erasa said and walked to the left hand side of the room where the "Beginners" stood. _(A/N: I think that's where she's suppose to stand.)_

"Okay, c'ya Erasa," Sierra and Videll said together.

            "I'm surprised you didn't go over there, Sierra," Sharpener replied.

            "I've had some extensive training in Martial Arts," Sierra said calmly, "Anyways, I guess we're all going to go to the middle of this place, right?"

Everyone nodded… 

            "Cool, I feel bad for Erasa, she's all alone," Sierra said.

            "She'll be fine," Sharpener replied with no interest.

            "I'm surprised that you don't care," Sierra said, "I thought she's your girlfriend, at least show some more consent than you are now."

            "There's no point really, I mean, it's not like I can do anything," Sharpener said.

            "Have it your way," Sierra said.

            Changing subjects, Videll said, "So Sierra, how long have you been training?"

            "Since I could walk," Sierra replied, without thinking.

            "Wow! You must be really good," Videll said, wide-eyed.

            "You could say that, but I'm not that great," Sierra said.

            "I'd like to see that for myself!" Videll said and smirked, _'She's a saiyan, what do you expect Videll?'_

Sierra smirked and winked, knowing what Videll was saying.

            "Now, let's see, one, two, three, four, five, six… So there are still a few that are advanced, good! Now, I have been given permission from Orange High School's principal to let all of you spar another. This will show you your weaknesses and strengths, but there is one thing that I will not accept. You may not pull someone else's hair, use other objects besides your body, talk to each other like this is social time, or anything unnecessary like that. Please try not to make the opponent draw blood, also," Mikamuru instructed, "Also, tomorrow we have a visitor. Hercule Satan is coming! Please be on your best behavior."

            "D-Dad? Oh, why……" Videll muttered.

            "Cool, then I'll show the Champ what Sharpener can really do!" Sharpener said and started flexing his arms.

            "Whatever, Sharpener," Sierra replied, flashing her eyes at Sharpener, "Hey, let's go, Videll."

            Videll smiled and replied, "Sure."

            "Me and you, geek," Sharpener said.

            "Sure thing," Gohan replied.

            "Hey, Videll, let's go over here," Sierra said, pointing to a small, deserted area.

            Both Sierra and Videll went into a stance. Sierra was in a defensive stance, while Videll was in an attack stance.

            "Your in a defense stance. I'll attack then," Videll said and charged towards Sierra.

            Videll extended her arm to receive a block from Sierra, leaving her wide open for an attack. Sierra then turned from the defensive stance to an attack stance. 

            "Guess you're not the only one who's on the attack stance now," Sierra said and started bringing her right leg towards Videll.

            "Here we go!" Videll yelled out and blocked Sierra's kick.

            "I believe warm-up is over," Sierra said and jumped about three feet away from Videll in an attack stance.

            'Is she kidding me? I've been going as best as I could through this whole fight,' Videll thought in her head, oblivious of her heavy breathing.

            "My turn!" Sierra exclaimed charging towards Videll in 'normal human-speed.'

            Sierra extended her left arm forward, but received a block from Videll. In response, Sierra lifted her leg upwards and made contact with Videll's stomach, which sent Videll flying.

            "Here we go! Ka-Me-," Sierra began but instead stood normally as she usually did. 'What am I thinking? If I actually did that, the whole school would be obliterated by the attack. Well, what can I say? I mean I always use the Kamehameha Wave. It's kind of a habit now.'

            Suddenly, Sierra looked around and was received by stares and whispers of awe. She overheard such things as, "Who is this girl? Did you just see her? She beat up the Champ's daughter! Dang, she's strong!"

            'Man, I should of thought about decreasing my power level! This is sooo not cool!' Sierra thought, feeling her face go red.

            "Hey, Sierra! That was an awesome spar!" Videll said and started walking towards her opponent.

            "Likewise," Sierra said, with a smile and a wink.

            "Ms. Sierra, that was quite entertaining and pure talent. How did you learn to fight like that?" Mikamuru-sensei asked, amazed by his student's capabilities.

            "Practice, that's all," Sierra replied.

            "Hey, look at the guys over there," Videll said, pointing to Gohan and Sharpener.

            "Hahaha! That's a sight to see!" Sierra said and busted out laughing. 

            A few feet away from the girls were two boys. One was standing up, waiting for an attack, while the other was trying to rise off the ground in slow motion.

            "C'mon Sharpener, I didn't hit you that hard!" Gohan said, hoping he did not injure his opponent.

            "I'll get you for this, GEEK!" Sharpener yelled, but soon collapsed from exhaustion. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            After gym class, the group of five started walking towards their academic class. It was quite a long day, but it ended soon enough. In the midst of this school time, Babidi, Sierra's master, as you may call him, was devising a hideous plan to destroy the Z fighters using his secret weapon, Sierra.

*****Author's Notes*** **

            I hoped everybody liked that! Please remember to review, so you can praise me ^^, or you can give me constructive criticism. Please do not send me flares! I would appreciate if you didn't! Thank-you!

REVIEW!

*****Author's Notes*****


	11. Chapter Eleven: Disastrous PlanChanging ...

Babidi Returns

By: Swimming Angel

*****Author's Notes*****

            Hello! Swimming Angel here! I hope everyone likes my chapters so far. I have a feeling this chapter will hopefully be exciting to everyone! So hang on tight, here comes chapter 11!

Disclaimer-I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. I only take credit in making Sierra. 

*****Author's Notes*****

Chapter Eleven: Disastrous Plan, Changing Sides 

            After school, the 'OHS Friends' went their separate ways. As usual, Gohan flew home, although kept secret except to Videll, of course. Videll, Erasa, Sharpener, and Sierra walked to their city homes, including food stops on the way, courtesy of Sharpener (Lady's man here). But, these walks could not last forever. One by one, the group of three started to dwindle in numbers. Alas, the last one was none other than Sierra.

            About to open the door, a bald, ugly, yellow thing appeared in the air. It was crossing its arms and tapping its small fingers on its elbow.

            "We have work to do. Its time for Taki!" Babidi commanded impatiently.

            "Whatever," Sierra said, annoyed at the improper timing. 

            After changing into her black gi and mask, Babidi used his special abilities to talk to those all over Japan. 

            "People of Japan, I once again will bring you good news. I, Babidi, the ruler of this pathetic planet will hunt those that oppose me. That includes the meddling Saiyans, including Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta. Besides the Saiyans, the creature named Buu will be destroyed also! He is on the top of my list. After that, I suppose I'll use my ultimate weapon of war to destroy you race of humans for good! I will start very soon. There is no point in hiding, the face of humans will be no more!" Babidi said out loud, and started chuckling.    

            Unbeknownst to Babidi, Sierra could hear his talk also. She started clenching her teeth and fist out of anger and frustration. 

            "Ah, now that that's over with, my dear. I believe we must be going," Babidi said and started to fly towards the door. He opened it, and saw that Sierra was not moving, "What's wrong, Sierra. We must get going now."

            "You-YOU USED ME! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING? DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHOM YOU'RE DEALING WITH! YOU'RE WRONG ABOUT BOTH HUMAN AND SAIYAN RACE, BABIDI! WE ARE NOT THE ONE'S TO BE TOYED WITH! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" yelled Sierra out of frustration.

            Babidi started worrying and shaking his hands, "No, its not that, Sierra."

            "THEN, WHAT IS IT? I COULD HEAR EVERYTHING YOU JUST SAID TO JAPAN! I AM NOT TO BE LIED TO, BABIDI! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Sierra yelled, now with blood-shot eyes.

            Babidi landed on the ground and shook his head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I was afraid this might happen. But I just can't afford to lose you, now its my turn to just let, you uh… a little more under control. 

            Sierra put her fists down to her sides, not confused. Babidi started smirking and performed a little chant. 

            "What are you doing?" Sierra asked.

            "As I said before, you will be under my control now, Sierra," Babidi said and pointed his hands towards Sierra.

            Sierra started yelling. A pain was growing inside her, as if something dark and cold was coming from her heart and spreading it to her arms and legs, and her head. The head felt as if a hammer was hitting the inside of her skull, breaking through ice. It felt as if something was sculpting on the top of her forehead. 

Everything stopped… 

            "Ah, it's all done. Welcome, my new creation," Babidi said.

            "My respects to you, Master Babidi," a new Sierra said, and bowed before her 'master.'

            "Now, we must go to the Saiyans and Buu. We must seek revenge from what they have done to us! Taki, it is a new day. Feel the power now inside you! Use it to destroy all in your way!" Babidi commanded.

            Taki's hands shook in rage at the sound of 'Saiyans and Buu,' "I will destroy all that is in my way!"


End file.
